


One Last Sunset

by AK_aka_Kiwi707



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the characters r older, Angst, Bisexual Lance, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, Hunk/ Shay getting married, Keith and Shiro are family, M/M, Pansexual Hunk, Shirosgottwoarmsoneisjust tattooed, Sliceoflife, Subtle Hunk/Shay, Sunsets, TRIGGERWARNINGS, The crews family isn't completely canon to the show, ace pidge, bucketlistau, lance is a sad boy, lanceissick, nonbinary pidge, voltron characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_aka_Kiwi707/pseuds/AK_aka_Kiwi707
Summary: Lance has been told his remaining days are numbered, and being Lance, he won’t accept that.He’s rather make the most of it, instead of waiting for the impending doom. After finding a Bucket list he made as a kid, he decides to finish it.Yet, you can’t complete these kinds of things alone.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship, Shiro/mysteryman
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue

POV Keith  
Keith wasn’t to sure how anything had happened up to this point. What had lead up to this moment seemed to blur in his mind as he watched the sunsetting,and the boy who’d fallen asleep on his lap. How many more days did this boy have? They’d completed Lance’s ‘bucket list’, but Keith could only think of more that he wanted to do now....he wanted to show Lance the world beyond the one they were in...but he knew that might not happen.  
“It’s pretty isn’t it?” Lance mumbled, his eyes remained closed. “Nothing like the ones on the ocean.”  
“You’ll have to show me one day.” Keith smiled,he looked at the boy. They'd decided to find a spot just outside the city, where Keith had parked his truck and the two of them sat in the box and waited for the sun to set.  
“Definitely.” Lance sat up, and stretched. He rested his head on Keith's shoulder. “You know...now that we’ve finished that list....there’s...” he closed his eyes. “one more thing that I want to do.”  
However, Lance never got that chance to do that one remaining thing. He passed away that night,at least he was surrounded by all the people that cared for him.  
.........  
“Good bye, Lance McClain.” Keith said placing a red rose on the empty coffin. He stepped back and wondered if things had gone differently would Lance's finally wish have come true?  
Keith felt a hand on his shoulder, he didn't have to look to see that it was Shiro. He felt the other two stand next to him as they watched their beloved friend be put into the ground.....or rather an empty casket. The burial was more for show, more for the family.  
Lance had asked to be cremated and wanted his ashes spread out on the ocean. That was one of the things that he'd asked Keith and his friends to do.  
The four of them left shortly after the casket was put in the ground and went to the beach where they'd all hung out the first year they meet each other.  
After they'd spread the ashes,Pidge set down the jar that had once held them, they stood next to Keith and looked out at the setting sun. Keith smiled, he felt tears brimming his eyes."Lance was right..." His voice got caught in his throat.  
“Yeah.” Pidge agreed. “And I used to make fun of him for liking sunsets.”  
“This would’ve made him happy.” Shiro said, coming to stand beside Keith. Hunk stood on the other side of Pidge and muttered a small prayer.  
"Well, come on guys. The pinic is all ready." Hunk said after he was done his prayer.  
Keith turned and followed the others but stopped and looked back at the sun setting on the ocean. It was so beautiful. He wished so hard that Lance could be there with them, but maybe someday all of them could be together again.  
Keith closed his eyes. He could see Lance running into the water,towards the sun. He waved back at Keith, that stupid crooked grin that Keith loved on his face. His ocean eyes full of life.  
"Good bye, my sunshine."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY GUACAMOLE  
> I didn't really expect so many people to read this. I hope you all like it ^^; 
> 
> Anyways, time to Nyoom to the point in time that Lance is still alive, because otherwise there'd be no story lol  
> I make a lot of references to the show and some of their adventures through the video games and other places 'cause y not.
> 
> PS. This is all going to be unedited at first, I know there are mistakes I will fix them, if I notice them or when I finish the story.

POV Lance  
“......against friend recommendation.” Pidge sighed under their breath.  
“I heard that!” Lance looked back at the small human through the visor mirror. “I would think that you and Hunk, rather like the arcade.”  
“We do Lance, but Pidge and I have a huge assignment due and...” Hunk started.  
“Hunk,” Lance gently put his hand on his friend's arm, trying not to distract him from driving to the mall. “Buddy, listen. You two are in dire need of a break. Just for a few hours, please!”  
Hunk gave Lance a small smile. “Yeah ok.”  
Lance was also in need of a break.  
A few months back he’d had to drop out of school because of his health. He still read over his notes and stuff, but he doubted that he’d get back to where he was. He began to take online courses for his second option, which he thought was all that he was left with at this point. Would he even be alive long enough to finish school?  
He looked out the window of the car, becoming silent in thought for once.  
Lance had managed to keep his job at the cafe, he’d worked at but he was sure it was only because Hunk’s fiancee, Shay, was the owner.  
Yeah, Lance needed a break, just something to take his mind off of the news that he’d been given at his last doctors visit, the news that he hadn’t- no didn’t want to tell his friends. He wasn’t ready to accept the fact that his days were numbered, wasn’t willing to accept all the things he hadn’t completed and the things he’d miss.  
“Earth to Lance-a-lot, come in Lance-a-lot.” Pidge poked him.  
Lance blinked, realizing he’d spaced out. He looked at them, with a smirk. “You’re cutting out...khhhhhh…”  
Pidge punched him playfully. “Dude, you’re like 2 feet in front of me.”  
“Bad connection.” Lance leaned his seat back on them. “Ah much better. You were saying.”  
Pidge let out an unearthly screech at being squished.  
“Ok, you two knock it off. I will turn this car around.” Hunk frowned, keeping his eyes on the road.  
Pidge and Lance looked at each other and then at Hunk, as if daring him to do it, but knowing from previous experiences that the big guy meant every word he said.  
Lance repositioned the seat to its previous spot before it had squished the Gremlin in the back.  
He looked back at Pidge, who glaring at him, with a mischievous smile. “I’ll get you for that you, SkyScraper.”  
“Again with the generic tall people nicknames,Nerd.” He sighed dramatically in a joking sort of way.  
“Well, it’s better than some of the ones I could call you.” Pidge rolled their eyes.  
Lance shook his head and looked out the front window of the car.  
He used to hate the nicknames so much, but then it just became his and Pidge’s thing. Insult each other to show the love they had for each other. Hunk was always there to stop them from going too far.  
Lance was once again hit with the sadness of knowing that these kind of days wouldn’t last. He might never get to argue with Pidge, or help them with their robot projects. He might never get to tell Hunk secrets or dance with him in the kitchen as they made cookies, the two of them following a rhythm that only they knew. He’d never get to travel abroad to see his other two friends, who worked overseas a lot. He could have years, months,weeks...or today could even be his last day and he wasn’t willing to spend it alone at the hospital, surrounded by people who looked like they’d already given up on him. Lance felt that if he admitted that he was dying to his friends that it would become reality and they’d change their way of seeing him as the flirty goofball that they loved. He didn’t want that to become his reality.  
“What you thinking about?” Hunk asked softly.  
“What would you do if you only had 24 hours left to live?” Lance looked between his two friends. They were used to Lance asking them serious questions, he tended to do that when he would get quiet.  
Hunk turned the car into the parking lot of the mall. “I’d want to spend it with you two, and Shay. It wouldn’t matter what we were doing, tho having a baking contest would be fun.”  
Hunk and Shay we’re both amazing cooks but baking- Hunk would win no doubt.  
“Well, I’d make sure that Mr.Daydreamer here would finish making Rover with me. Then I’d probably want Hunk and Shay to make dinner, and then I’d Skype my Brother, and Shiro and Keith.” Pidge adjusted their glasses.  
“What about you, Lance?” Hunk asked. He parked his vehicle in the closest available spot and looked at his friend.  
“I have no idea, but if it was with you two and the others, I’m sure it would be a great day regardless of how long it was.”

POV Keith

It was hardly ever that Keith got to have at least a few seconds to take a breath and enjoy life a little. It hadn’t even been 48 hours since he got back from an overseas humanitarian trip with his mother- which she’d insisted he come with. He’d barely managed to sleep, before Shiro had marched the two of them to the arcade at the mall. He hoped that the loud music and noisy games were enough to keep him awake from his jet lauge.  
Keith wasn’t the biggest fan of loud or crowded places, so he was really confused as to why Shiro wanted him - of all people- to come with him.  
Keith sighed. Maybe playing games was what he needed, but he was sure a 3 hour nap would have been just fine as well.  
“It’s Keith!” He heard a familiar annoying voice.  
No way. That guy was still here.  
Keith looked around to see if he could find the owner of that voice. That is when he saw him.  
Lance McClain.  
“I’d recognize that mullet anywhere.” Keith frowned. Yep, there was no denying it now it was Lance. He still hadn’t given up that stupid nickname.  
“Hey Mullet.” Lance waved as he made his way over,Pidge and Hunk following behind.  
Keith couldn’t help but sigh, not really in annoyance persay, though it seemed to come off that way. He went back to the game pretending he hadn’t seen the cuban boy and his geeky possie. “I don’t have time for this Lance.” Keith muttered.  
“See I told you, Keith’s back!” Keith knew-without looking - that Lance has a crooked grin on his face.  
“So he is.”He heard Pidge say,probably as they adjusted their glasses.  
“Hey Dude, when did you get back?” Hunk asked. Keith snuck a glance. The big guy looked like he wanted to hug Keith but knew Keith wasn’t the biggest fan of being touched.  
Keith giving up on pretending to play the game, gave the three of them his full attention. He leaning on the machine. “Let me guess, Lance dragged you here.”  
“Always.” Lance grinned.  
“What about you?” Pidge asked.  
“Shiro ditched me for some handsome guy he had a date with.” Keith frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.  
Lance shrugged. “So you maybe want to grab lunch with us? Since you go ditched.”  
“Must be some mr. Handsome.” Pidge smirked.  
“Nah.” Keith answered Pidge. He looked at Lance, there was something different about how he held himself and how he was smiling. Keith had learned to read people, since he’d barely had friends, but these guys had been there for him. He’d been there when Lance had gone through break ups, and when he’d been sick, they’d been really close in high school - after Lance had given up the whole ‘We are rivals’ bit.  
“Lunch sounds great, I was getting a bit hungry anyway.” Keith pushed himself off the machine and made his way over to Lance.  
“Anyways, I think you need to fuel up before I beat your ass at that Sharpshooter game that you're obsessed with.” Keith smirked, keeping his eyes on Lance’s.  
Lance narrowed his perfect blue eyes. “Oh you are on,Mullet. No way you’re gonna beat me.”  
“We’ll see.”

POV Lance

Lance hadn’t actually wanted to get Lunch, since he wasn’t hungry- a side effect of his medicine. He glanced around at all the possible places to eat in the food court.  
“Earth to Lance, come in Lance!” Pidge called him again.  
Lance sighed.  
“Dude are you ok?” Hunk asked, he made a move to check Lance’s temperature with his hand. Lance managed to duck out of the way.  
“Yeah, I was just looking at where I wanted to eat.”  
Pidge scowled at him. “Well the rest of us have our food. Go get something before we finish and leave you here.”  
Lance got to his feet. “Yeah,I’ll be right back.”  
“Actually, I’m coming with.” Keith stood as well.  
“I’m ok by my-”  
“I’m coming with you.”  
There was no arguing with him. So the two of them wandered the food court as Lance glanced at the signs to see if there was anything that wasn’t a big meal or really greasy.  
He looked at Keith, as they passed the 4th place that Lance had denied. Lance could see the worry in the emo’s violet eyes, his lips were in a thin line.  
“What?” Lance stopped out of the way of the rush of people that hung out at the mall.  
“Nothing.” Keith looked up at the next place's menu. “You asked about lunch, so you should get something.”  
“I’m not actually that hungry.” Lance admitted.  
“You could’ve just-”  
“Keith, you know the two of them. They’d think I was getting sick or something. I don’t want to worry them.”  
Keith rubbed his arm. “Yeah….”  
Lance poked his cheek. “I’ll get a smoothie.” He decided. “And Keith, I’m perfectly fine, stop worrying. Ok?”  
Keith looked up at Lance. “Ok.”  
Lance held his hand out to Keith, just like he did when they were small and Keith was slightly taller. “So we don’t get lost.” He smiled.  
Keith took it and smiled shyly. “So we don’t get lost.” He repeated Lance.  
Lance could feel a rock growing in his stomach as he continued to play pretend. Pretending that he wasn’t sick, that his days weren’t numbered.  
But he knew that Keith could see through the facade.  
……  
Once back in the arcade, Lance and the group be-lined it for the back where the older games we stationed, barely anyone came back to play these games except this group of losers. Each went to the game they'd managed to get the high scores on to see if they could bet it, except Keith, he followed Lance to the very back of the arcade.  
  
'Bayard Blasters' read the faded old lettering on the side of the machine, below it were two space paladins, both in armour that was mainly white,grey and black but was accented with red for the one and blue for the other. If you went around the machine you'd find a yellow, green and a purply black paladin as well. Each held a wepond that went with their ultimate skill they had in the game.  
Lance put some coins in the machine and the cheezy old music began to play indicating the game was still alive.  
"You ready?" Lance asked, as he took up his position on his side of the machine.  
Keith smirked. "I'm always ready to kick your butt, Sharpshooter."  
Lance grinned at Keith. The two of them set up their characters, Lance as the Blue Paladin and Keith as the Red. However, they knew of a glitch in the game-probably because it was so old- that allowed them to chose bayards that went the same colour as the paladin they were playing. Keith chose the Black bayard and Lance the Red. He wondered why no one had fixed the glitch, but he figured it was an old game, and since no one played it except the group that hung out here the most, that were the only one that knew about it. Lance wasn't about to tell anyone though, he preferred the Red Bayard's gun better.  
Then they began. The first few level they fought against each other, stealing each others attacks. Knocking down robot after robot, then some monsters and more rogue robots.  
Eventually, they unknowingly began to work together, helping each other get to the final level-which didn't take them long with all the cheats and glitches they'd found over the years.  
Finally, they reached the Princess and the ugly beast that kept her captive.  
Lance put a few more coins in for good measure.  
"That took half as long as it normally takes you." Lance heard Hunk say.  
Ah perfect an audience for the great finally.  
He glanced at Keith, who nodded at him and the two of them began their attach. They smashed the buttons, throwing out attacks like their lives depended on it.  
The Beast barely managed to keep up with the two of them, the princess and their friends cheered them on.  
Keith miscalculated his one attack which lead him to be smashed and a game over for him. Lance was too focused to realize that he was alone, he was going to take this beast down and save the princess this time.  
He hit the buttons in a pattern that he'd read up on years ago, that usually you could only use as the red paladin because of the bayards, but it worked for him. His snipper gun changed into a broadsword and he finished the beast off in one final blow.  
"Holy shit." Pidge exclaimed.  
The ending scene played on the screen as he turned around to look at his friends, the biggest grin, his face could muster was there.  
The scores showed and Lance was once again the top.  
"That was cool!" Hunk explained.  
"How did you do that?" Keith asked.  
"I....don't know." Lance admitted. "I read about the Red paladin being able to switch from guns and swords, some of the other paladins can switch their bayards too, depending on who you're playing as or with, but it's not supposed to be able to happen in game like that."  
"It was freaking Awesome!" Pidge cheered.  
"Yes, that was amazing, Lance."  
Lance looked passed Keith to see Shiro.  
"You saw!"  
Shiro nodded.  
"Oh hey," Keith turned around. "How was your date?"  
Shiro shrugged. "I've been on better."  
"Ohhhhh, so Mr.Handsome wasn't handsome enough for you?" Pidge smirked.  
Shiro rolled his eyes. "Well, to be honest, I probably would've had more fun hanging here with you guys."  
Keith shook his head, then he nudged Lance. "Well, you won."  
"Of course I did." Lance laughed.  
Pidge dramatically grabbed Lance's hand. "Sir Lance-a-lot, teach me your ways, oh great Bayard Master."  
Lance matched them in dramatics. "Come, my faithful Pidgeon, I will guide you to be with the greats of Bayard Masters."  
"And how about after we get home and finish that project?" Hunk said, as he checked his phone. "We've managed to be here all day."  
"Wait, really?!" Pidge became serious and dropped Lance's hand, pulling out their phone to check the time.  
Lance felt kinda bad for taking his friends away from their work.  
"You had fun didn't you?" Shiro spoke up.  
"Yeah, it was a nice break." Pidge shrugged and Hunk nodded.  
Shiro smiled. "Well, Keith?"  
Keith looked at the other three before returning his gaze to Shiro.  
"Wait, Keith." Lance said.  
"Yeah?" The black haired boy looked at him.  
"Can I see your phone? I'm pretty sure we all got new numbers since the last time we saw each other."  
"Can I see yours?"  
The two of them exchanged numbers, before they all went their separate ways. Hunk, Pidge and Lance went one way and Shiro and Keith the other, except this time they wouldn't loose contact again.  
Lance wanted so badly for times like this not to end.  
They were all smiling and Pidge was still asking him about the move he'd performed when they dropped him off.  
  
' _Hey.Thanks for the game_.' He texted Keith when he got back to his small apartment.  
Keith replied. ' _Yeah, that was fun. We should all get together again like that some time :)_ '  
Lance smiled. ' _Definately_.'  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

POV Lance 

“When was the last time you went through these?” Veronica asked as she grabbed another box from the storage unit.    
“Idonknow, when Abuela was here?” Lance shrugged as he opened another box to look at the contents.    
This stuff might have looked like junk to anyone else but him, but he saw memories. Scrapbooks that held his life, adventures that even his Instagram or other social media accounts couldn’t hold a story for. Veronica and him were going through it like they did every so often to see what was actually worth keeping, but it was true, Lance hadn’t touched any of the boxes since their Abuela had passed away two years ago. He took out some of the scrapbooks and sat down on the ground and opened one. He’d made this one for his Abuela, it had pictures of his trip to Japan which he’d gone there with Shiro and Hunk. He’d made Shiro teach him Japanese, which he learned fast. Lance sighed and closed the book, picking up another one and flipping through the memories.    
There were pictures and books full of all kinds of adventures the five of them had together. The space convention where Hunk and Lance had first met Shiro and Keith, Keith and Lance’s trip to Korea, Keith and him learning to surf-several of the pictures were of Keith on the board and Lance falling. Their prom pictures and others of baby Lance and his family.    
He felt his sister come and sit next to him.    
“You ok?” She asked.    
“It’s just….I might not get to do these things with everyone again…” Lance closed the book he was looking at.    
“You’re not going to tell them are you.” Veronica looked at her younger brother.    
Lance bit his lip. “Well look at how everyone is treating me at home. I hate it, I’m not some fragile-idk. I don’t want things to change between us.”    
His sister took the book in his lap. “So that’s why you asked me to come here?”    
Lance got to his feet. “I wouldn’t want anyone else looking through this stuff with me. Come on, we need to sort through this.”   
He went to grab more scrapbooks, except a piece of paper fell out of one of them. Lance set the books down and picked up the paper.    
  
_ Lance’s Bucket List  _ _   
_   
Read the old piece of lined paper. Lance stared at it. The writing was sloppy, like most of the writings his younger self had done, he shook his head.    
“What you got there?” Veronica asked as she made her way over to him.   
He gave her the paper to look at.   
“Huh, you wrote this right after you first met Hunk and Pidge.” Veronica gave the paper back to Lance.   
“Yeah, I totally forgot about it.” Lance said, taking it back. When Lance had met Hunk and Pidge he’d been maybe in 5th grade, and since then the three of them had become basically inseparable. They were his siblings from other families. Not even a year or two later they’d met, Keith -formerly, lance had seen the guy wandering about school but they’d never talked until the space convention.    
Lance looked at the list. He’d crossed some of the lines out and had written a note next to some indicating who or when it was done.    
It made him smile. He noticed that he could cross out a few more of the lines as he’d done the tasks without even thinking to remember about this list. That’s when he got the idea.    
What if he rewrote it? What were things he still wanted to do? That he still could do with the time he had left.   
“Hey, Space Ranger, want to finish this before you go and do stuff?”   
“Right.” Lance folded the paper and put it on top of his keep pile. He had to finish this task first, maybe this stuff would give him some ideas.    
…….   
“That’s the last of what needs to be chucked.” Lance said as he came around the truck.   
Hunk stretched. “So?”    
“Home please.” Lance said, as he opened a door and climbed into the vehicle. His head was spinning with so many ideas to write down on a list that he didn’t know where to start.    
Hunk got in as well and so did Shiro. Lance and Veronica had finished organizing everything yesterday, but his sister only had a small car so Lance phoned Hunk up to use his truck. Shiro was there for most of the heavy lifting.    
“That was quite a bit of stuff, where did it come from?” Shiro asked, looking at Lance.    
“Years of not wanting to get rid of things, there’s a ton more, but I’d like to keep that stuff.” Lance said. _ For now _ he thought.   
Shiro nodded. “Just home for you?”    
“Yeah, Veronica said she’d come by after work and I have to clean up a bit before I have company.” Lance said, the truth was he was pretty tired from all the lifting and organizing he’d covered in the past two days. He also just wanted to get these bucket list ideas down and cross out the things he’d completed.    
….   
He’d had all these ideas, where did they suddenly disappear to once his pen hit the paper?   
Something about this was making him anxious, it was like another way of admitting that he was going to die.    
But people makes lists of places they want to go, people they want to meet and a bunch of things….those are bucket list, and many people do it that are still alive, people that don’t have a time limit on their lives- well maybe they have one but it’s not as short….. He wondered if he would even be able to complete the things he wanted to write? How much more time did he have? Would he even be able to complete this list?    
He’d already written out the original piece and crossed what was done already, but…..   
He put his head on his arm and stared at the wall. This was almost as bad as the exams he’d had to take in high school.    
Lance took a breath.    
He wondered if he’d told his sister about this would she have stayed to help him, or would she have gone on teasing him about his empty love life.    
To put it on the record, this was the longest Lance had gone without any kind romantic relationship since like what….tenth grade. Sure he’d jumped around alot, trying things out and then hurting the other before they would give up on him because he was dying, he was the sick kid who was dying.    
The pen fell out of his hand and onto the table. Lance lifted his head and watched it roll away. It almost rolled off the table, but it was stopped by Lance’s phone. He sat up and grabbed the phone. That was the reason this didn’t seem right, he was thinking too much about it. Lance knew that he could never complete this without his friends.   
He phoned the first person, who he figured wouldn’t say no. The one person, who would shake his head but go alone with Lance’s crazy idea,because nothing was boring about Lance’s ideas.   
“Hello?” Said the other person.   
“Keith!”

  
Keith POV   
“You want me to help you with what?”   
“A bucket list! I found the one I wrote from like idonknow- middle school. Veronica and I were cleaning out the storage shed, and it kinda just fell out of one of the scrapbooks that I gave my Abuela.”  
Keith frowned at his reflection in the mirror. He’d been trying to find a ponytail but then Lance had interrupted. Keith was a little weirded out when he found out that he was the first person to be called about Lance’s split second decision, if not kinda honored. But he knew something was up. Why hadn’t Hunk or Pidge been called first.   
“Ok, but why phone me about it, not that I don’t think it’s a cool idea.” Wow, Keith that sounded stupid.   
“Well…..I don’t know. I guess I just hit the first number that showed up and it happened to be you.”   
“You said you wanted all of us to help?”  
“Yeah!”   
“Ok, I can talk to Shiro about it since I’m pretty sure he’s got a new phone.”  
“Ok, Awesome..”  
“Lance? What’s wrong?” Keith asked, noticing the slight change in Lance’s voice.   
“Nothing. Tomorrow at my place.I’ll text you the address.I’ll go ask the other two-” The phone went silent, except for the buzz that indicates the line was cut.   
“Ok….” Keith’s frown deepened. Lance was being way out of his normal character. He seemed more sad- desperate even. Like his life seemed to be on the line, and it was a short line that was about to be cut. Even at the mall, Keith could tell something was off about him and since then it had bothered him.   
He signed, and finally found an elastic. He looked at his reflection and shook his head.  
“Welp, somethings don’t change. What crazy idea did you have for us now McClain?”  
……  
Keith was kinda surprised when Lance wasn’t the one to answer the door but rather the small gremlin child.   
“You bring the goods?” Pidge asked, staring at Keith through the tiny crack of the open door.   
“If you are meaning the items that Hunk texted me about then yes.” Keith held up the grocery bag.   
Pidge narrowed their eyes.   
“Pidge! Let him in.” Keith heard Lance call.  
“Ok fine.” Pidge opened the door all the way. They snatched the bag away from Keith before running off to the kitchen. Keith closed the front door and followed them.   
He’d only ever been in Lance’s apartment once.  
It was small but right now it was kinda lively. Hunk was by the stove whipping up his ‘famous’ pancakes. Pidge had just jumped over the table so that they were now sitting beside Lance on the couch. At some point abandoning the bag on the counter next to Hunk after taking the one and only bag of gummy worms.  
Keith would have said something to Pidge about sharing, but when his gaze landed on Lance he saw how tired he looked, even with there being make up on the other boy’s face. He was obviously focused on writing something down on the notepad in front of him.  
Hunk gave Keith a small wave before returning to his delicious masterpiece.   
Keith grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and moved it to the living room. As he sat, Lance looked up, he seemed a little startled at the newest arrival, despite the fact that he’d told Pidge to lay off Keith, not even 5 minutes ago.   
“Sorry, just me.” Keith gave a small smile. “Shiro said he’d stop by after work.”   
“Well, he’s missing out on Hunks pancakes then.” Pidge said in between a mouthful of gummy worm.   
“That’s ok.” Lance said, he returned to starting at the notepad. “I’m really happy you came.” He sorta mumbled.   
“You made it seem important. So...I’m not going to miss that.” Keith got up from the chair and sat on the floor next to Lance so he could see what was so important about this notepad.   
It seemed to take a moment for Lance to register that Keith was beside him.   
“What you got so far?” Keith asked.   
“Mostly just stuff from the original list.” Lance frowned.   
“Can I take a look?” Keith asked.   
Lance pushed the pad over to him. Keith looked over it quickly. Lance had marked off tasks that had already been completed, he’d even made a few side notes from things he remembered from when it was done.   
“It’s a good start.” Keith smiled.   
“Yeah…..but I’m stumped.”   
“Maybe we can continue after we have some food.” Hunk turned around with a large plate of pancakes, which he set on the counter beside him.   
“Sure.”   
Regardless of the time of day it was, Breakfast was alway a good.   
  
POV Lance   
Once everyone’s bellies were filled with Hunks amazing pancakes and other breakfast add ons, they got to work on the bucket list.   
Lance did most of the writing, while the others just threw out ideas. This was way better than having to do this alone and it also meant that they could complete the tasks together.   
Shiro showed up after his shift bringing some assortment of drinks for everyone.   
It was all great until it came time for them to head home.   
Lance didn’t want to be alone.   
Pidge and Hunk left first, then Shiro, but as Keith was about to leave, Lance grabbed his sleeve.   
Keith stopped and looked at Lance. Lance kept his eyes on the ground.   
_Why was he doing this? Why Keith?_   
“Lance….”   
“Please don’t go.” He said it so quietly.   
Keith pulled Lance into a hug. This surprised Lance because as long as he’d know Keith, he didn’t like being touched.   
“I’ll stay.”   
And that he did, or at least until the morning.   
…….   
He woke up the next morning and looked at the neatly pile of blankets on the floor. If Lance didn’t remember that he’d asked Keith to stay over, he might’ve just assumed that he’d forgotten to put some laundry back in the closet. He sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. “Why did you do that?”   
His phone buzzed and he felt around for it before picking it up.   
Message from Red Samurai .   
Lance unlocked his phone to read the message.  
  
Red Samurai: Sorry I didn’t wake u up. I got called to work and you’d just gotten to sleep. Anyways about what we discussed about where to start on ur list. My mom knows some people who have a cabin at a campsite not far from here. We could do a camping trip. There’s also white water rafting and ziplines all sorts of stuff nearby. Just a thought.   
  
Blue Sharpshooter: Sounds great! Could we got this weekend?   
  
Red Samurai: Yeah, I already asked mom about it and Shiro says he can drive.   
  
Blue SHarpshooter: Cool, Hunk and Pidge are free to.   
Blue Sharpshooter: Thanks, Keith.  
  
Red Samurai: Welcome  
  
And with that they began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the bucket list Lance found in the chapter:  
> Lance’s Bucket list  
> -Kissing in the rain  
> -go to Japan or Korea  
> -scuba dive  
> \- learn to surf  
> -Learn other languages  
> -swim with sharks/ dolphins  
> -become a marine biologist  
> -open a coffee shop with Hunk  
> -learn to sew  
> -space convention  
> -anime convention  
> -feed a dolphin  
> \- pet a ray  
> -learn to play an instrument 
> 
> From this point on the List will be at the beginning notes. Just to let u know what it looks like.  
> Also I tried to make it sound like something Lance would want to do, but some of the things are things that I wanted to do. Also I doubt this is everything that would actually be on his list especially if the others were involved. These are mostly what will be in the next chapters.


End file.
